The invention pertains to a feed device for feeding assembly parts, in particular nuts or other elements, to a feed channel of a processing device.
Processing devices of this type pertain primarily to punching mechanisms used to press nuts or other assembly parts into sheet metal. The feed channel is usually formed in a guide piece that is flexibly braced against the upper press part so that during a downward movement of the upper press part, a plunger will drive one nut through the feed channel.
The nuts are transported by a sorting unit through a preferably flexible feed line (e.g., hose) to the punching mechanism. The transfer of nuts from the end of the feed line to the feed channel is performed by the feed device which must be connected to the guide piece of the punching mechanism for this purpose. This has been done for example, by screwing the nozzle of the feed device to the guide piece of the punching mechanism. Connection and disconnection of the feed device are therefore cumbersome and comparatively time-consuming. In addition, the known feed devices are frequently of complicated design, expensive to manufacture and break down easily.